


No Rain

by Entireoranges



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 11:37:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19463191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entireoranges/pseuds/Entireoranges
Summary: Traveling just with Susan is starting to take a toll on the Doctor.





	No Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Written May 27th, 2008

"Grandfather! Grandfather look!"

"Hmm? What is it child?" He gingerly walks over to the open doors to where his granddaughter stood staring at the field that seemed to last forever and forever.

"It's so brown and dead. How's that possible?"

"How I am suppose to know? Hmm? There are thousands of worlds, thousands of environments and more than a million possible reasons as to why!" Susan hangs her head and starts to shuffle her feet.

"Sorry grandfather. You're right it was a stupid question." He sighs as he reaches an hand out to rest it on her shoulder.

"No it wasn't stupid. Just rather complex. But questions and curiosities are good." She looks up again, all smiles. Feeling satisfied he had mended any sore feelings he returns to the main controls of the Tardis to continue where he had left off. Though when it came to getting the stupid thing to work right he was about to give up. It wasn't that he was unused to it doing her own thing, but lately, the few weeks it was simply a nightmare. It scared him. All alone with just Susan, alone in a universe with thousands of worlds. Luckily he had been able to hide the deep troubles with her, protecting her long as possible.

"No rain!" He drops the small hammer onto the floor.

"Susan! You scared me. Please try to use some control child."

"I'm sorry. I was thinking maybe this planet needs rain. A drought or something might be effect."

"Could be, could be! Good job dear. Now close the doors it's time to go." He hoped.

"Oh alright. Where to?"

"Earth."


End file.
